


Mom

by 50_points_for_ravenclaw



Series: Tumblr Prompts [4]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Future Fic, Happy Pack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-10
Updated: 2015-04-10
Packaged: 2018-03-22 04:19:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3714787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/50_points_for_ravenclaw/pseuds/50_points_for_ravenclaw
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>whenbaeputsitinthewronghole said:</p>
<p>can you do an thing where it's like some some pack barbecue and stiles calls Melissa "mom" and everyone is like "......wut?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mom

Finally. They’re finally graduated. Lydia doesn’t know whether to be happy that she can finally leave the nightmare that Beacon Hills has become or sad that she won’t be able to see the friends she’s made every day. She’d never pictured herself as being a part of a ragtag group like Scott’s pack but she’s actually rather happy with the way things have turned out.

Lydia smiles around at the backyard in front of her. The sheriff decided to throw a small get together to celebrate graduation and the whole pack is present—even Derek and Liam. Isaac and Scott are helping the Sheriff grill the pounds and pounds of hamburger meat they need to feed a group of werewolves while Derek and Melissa stand off to the side talking. Stiles stands just a little further away, attempting to play lacrosse against Liam who Lydia can see laughing under his breath at the older boy’s feeble attempts. Boyd, Cora, and Erica watch with amusement from their spots in the shade of a large tree on the edge of the property. Malia, Kira, and Allison are spread out on the ground alongside Lydia, shaking their heads at the stupidity of the boys.

“I don’t know why Stiles even bothers,” Malia states, snorting when the boy squawks indignantly as Liam shoves him to the ground. “It’s obvious that Liam is going to beat him.”

“Don’t ever tell him that,” Allison pipes up with a smile. “He’ll sulk for days if he hears his girlfriend undermine his skills.”

“What skills?” Lydia drawls and Kira hides a laugh behind her hand.

“He’s not terrible,” Malia defends. “Just not good enough to go against a werewolf.”

“When has that ever stopped him?” Allison points out.

“I think it’s kind of nice,” Kira says. “He and Liam aren’t really close, you know? Maybe this is kind of like…guy bonding.”

The four girls cringe when Liam twists Stiles arm behind his back with just enough pressure to force him to his knees, self-satisfied smirk in place. They glance at each other before all bursting out into laughter at the thought. It was pretty clear to everyone present that Liam was getting revenge for Stiles’ snarky comments about him being the baby of the pack.

Scott’s head pops up at the sound of their laughter and he grins at them without knowing the cause of it. Lydia rolls her eyes but Kira smiles back sending him a small wave.

“Maybe I should go help him,” Malia murmurs, cutting into the moment.

“Nah. He’ll figure out his mistake soon enough,” Lydia answers, sipping at her lemonade nonchalantly.

“And then he’ll come crawling back to you,” Kira giggles and Malia’s lips twitch into a smirk, a look of approval flickering across her expression. Lydia couldn’t be more proud.

“Grub’s up!” the Sheriff announces and Liam is quick to pin Stiles to the ground, using his back as leverage in order to push off the ground and sprint toward the grill. Stiles groans, not bothering to stand.

Malia rolls her eyes, standing up and wiping off some blades of grass on her shorts. “I’m going to go help the idiot.”

The other girls laugh, watching her go.

“Well, I don’t know about you guys, but I’m hungry,” Kira says and bounds to her feet, already heading toward Scott with a bright smile.

“They’re disgusting,” Lydia says with a fond head shake.

Allison nods but she’s smiling at them with that soft look she gets sometimes when her eyes are on Scott. No matter what, she loves him and it’s nice to see him so happy.

“Allison!” Isaac calls, holding up a plate. “Do you want ketchup?”

Her smile widens and she follows Kira’s example, practically jogging over to her boyfriend to join him. Erica and Boyd have already made their way over as well, Cora not far behind as she eyes the pile of hamburgers with intent. _Werewolves_ , Lydia thinks with another eye roll.

“Stiles, you have grass stains all over you,” Melissa reprimands with a sigh that suggests this isn’t the first time. Lydia has it on good authority that it isn’t. “Please go clean up.”

“But I’m hungry,” Stiles whines while Malia laughs at him, taunting him with the burger she’s already putting together.

“It’s funny,” Melissa says thoughtfully. “I could have sworn you turned 18 a few months ago yet here you are, acting like a 6 year old.”

Everyone laughs, even Scott though he looks properly chastised when Stiles sends him a betrayed look. Stiles grumbles as he heads inside to wash off all the dirt and grass he’s collected while Liam watches him smugly, biting into his burger. By the time he’s back outside, everyone has gotten their food, including Lydia who has taken up a lawn chair near Allison and Isaac.

“Good?” he asks with a wave of his hands and Melissa nods.

“Good enough,” she says and Stiles deflates a little, sending her a glare.

“Thanks Mom,” he says sarcastically. The Sheriff stiffens a little but continues eating his burger. Everyone else on the other hand pauses and stares at him. Stiles seems to realize his mistake almost immediately because he winces, glancing at Scott and then his dad.

“I’m just now realizing that that is a…uh really not funny joke,” he says lamely and Scott gives him a sympathetic pat on the shoulder.

The sheriff walks over to him and pulls him into a one armed hug, sad smile on his face. “She’d be proud of you, son,” he says and Stiles swallows thickly before smiling back.

Everyone goes back to talking and eating, trying to give the two some space but the sheriff has already wandered off to talk to Derek. They’re all so engrossed in trying not to pry that they don’t even seem to notice or hear when Melissa pulls Stiles to the side and whispers something to him. All except Lydia.

“I know I can’t replace Claudia,” she starts out, “and I would never want to but…you’re my son just as much as Scott is.”

Lydia peers over at the duo from the corner of her eye, taking a slow bite of her burger. Stiles is smiling fondly, hand wrapped around Melissa’s elbow.

“That actually…means a lot,” he murmurs and she gives him a crooked grin, eerily similar to Scott.

“Lord knows I’ve patched you up enough over the years,” she adds lightly, mood lifting again.

Stiles chuckles, not denying the statement and hugs her, not even bothering to say anything when she runs a hand over his carefully styled hair. She gives him a little shove toward the table of food when they pull away, smiling softly after him. Lydia is helpless but to do the same.

The entire picture is pleasant, the whole pack settling in as they finish up their food and carry on with good-natured conversations. Derek even shares a story about when Laura graduated high school, just before the fire, and his parents threw a similar party with their own pack for the occasion. Cora smiles sadly at him as he talks and Boyd eases the tension with a crack about how wacky their own pack is. All in all, it’s a pretty good afternoon. And Lydia really couldn’t ask for a better family.

**Author's Note:**

> What do you mean everyone's not alive?? What are you talking about?????
> 
> Send me prompts at my tumblr: http://50-points-for-ravenclaw.tumblr.com


End file.
